


From a Distance

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The Golds are exploring toys of an adult nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a-mothly- rumbelling Smut "Did you just ... finish?"

I’ve got a surprise for us tonight xxx

What sort of surprise?

Belle had replied to his question with a photo of a purple bag from their favourite online adult store. She’d made certain to hide the product name, leaving Rum to wonder which item from their modest to-try-list she had purchased.

Don’t be late for dinner darling xxx

There wasn’t a chance in hell of that happening. He took great delight it being extra snappish with Mayor Mills in order to get her out of his shop in time for him to close up a quarter of an hour early. His fingers were trembling slightly as he unlocked the caddy, but a few deep breaths once he was behind the wheel calmed him ready for the drive home.

Their exploration of sex toys, (and even thinking that phrase brought a blush to Gold’s face), was a new thing for both of them. Belle had raised the subject after a girls’ night, she was curious about some of the things her friends were laughing and joking about. Ruby had given her the name of a reputable and newbie friendly website, and very shyly Belle and Gold had taken a look together. It was an eye opening experience, not just the sheer range of items designed to provide spice to relationship, but because they found enough that they liked the look of that they had made a small list. Gold suspected that their choices were very tame compared to some of the things Belle’s friends talked about during girls’ night, but there were no prizes for the kinkiest sex, and Belle and him were enjoying what they did together, which was all that mattered.

What had Belle chosen? The size of the packaging didn’t give him much of a clue; some of the lingerie on their list was very skimpy. How much packaging would a candy thong need? It might be the massage oils. Oh that would be a wonderful way to start the weekend. He pulled into the drive and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers as he caught sight of his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

“Calm and suave Gold, clam and suave.”

This little pep talk did nothing to quench the anticipation rising in his blood, but it did remind him not to try and take the porch steps two at a time. He’d done that once before, and a trip to ER with a suspected fractured ankle had put a crimp in Belle’s plans for chocolate body paint.

He bit his lip to hold back a cheer when he found Belle’s note and the purple remote control on the hall table. She’d chosen the Love Egg, and according to her note it was already in place and ready for an evening of fun. They had both been keen to try this one, but had balked at the reviews from people who had tried it out in a public setting, neither of them had any exhibitionist inclinations, so a romantic dinner at home was where this little toy would be tried out in the Gold house. 

Rum took a moment to familiarise himself with the buttons before he slipped the control into his trouser pocket and headed to the dining room as per Belle’s written instructions. 

“Hello darling.”

Rum hummed happily, Belle was wearing his sapphire blue shirt with enough buttons undone to show a tantalising amount of cleavage, and one of his red ties as a belt. He’d always had a primal reaction to seeing Belle wearing his clothes, that she would wrap herself in his clothing was a visual sign that he was hers, (and yes he understood that many people would say it marked her as his, but it had never felt that way to him). He moved to greet her with a kiss, but she wagged a finger at him.

“This is a remote dinner, so hands off until dessert.”

He pouted, but gave her a little bow; “As you wish sweetheart.”

Belle gave him a questioning look, he yielded control of their experiments to Belle, but she always made sure he was comfortable with the parameters she had set. 

“I’m okay with this sweetheart. If that changes I will tell you.”

She gave him a grin; “Same here,” - she cocked her head toward his seat - “Pour the wine would you?”

For all outwards appearances this was a typical dinner between husband and wife; they chatted about their day, traded the latest bits of gossip they’d heard around town and ate a light salad. Outward appearances can be very deceptive. Rum was trying to work out how to discreetly press a button on the remote, and Belle was fidgeting in her seat waiting for the fun to begin. Under the cover of adjusting the napkin in his lap he slipped the remote from his pocket and thumbed a button.

Belle’s fork faltered slightly as she speared a tomato, but she gave no other sign that anything unusual had occurred. Rum poured her more wine and pressed the button again, this time Belle gave a sharp gasp before licking her lips and calmly asking: “Are you ready for the main course?”

It was a simple innocent question, but with that sparkle in her eyes her words became suggestive. Rum was now the one shifting in his seat, trying to get his hardening cock into a comfortable position.

“Yes please, sweetheart.”

Belle rose to her feet with careful deliberate movements, he couldn’t tell if that was because of the sensations the toy was causing, or if she was deliberately being provocative. He couldn’t resist pushing the control again as Belle cleared the table. It wasn’t the best idea as she gave a small yelp of surprise and almost dropped the plates. Rum quickly dialled it back a notch.

“Sorry Belle.”

“It was very nice, just not while I’m trying to walk.”

Once she’d sat down again, Rum thumbed the button twice, and groaned in response to Belle’s throaty moan and shiver of pleasure. He gave up all pretence of playing it cool and pulled the remote from his pocket, his meal forgotten, thankfully Belle had made a simple pasta dish, so he didn’t feel too guilty that he was forgoing food in favour of the heavenly sight across the table.

“Tell me how it feels, sweetheart.”

Belle’s tongue darted over her lips, and her eyes slid closed; “I like this setting. It’s fluttering it all the right places. Just like your fingers.”

Rum was panting now, Belle was much of a talker during sex, oh she was vocal in her pleasure, but those delightful sounds didn’t normally run to words. She’d told him once she thought he could make her come just by talking to her, he hadn’t believed her, but now he was rethinking that, he was rock hard, his hips squirming seeking any friction for his throbbing flesh, but he didn’t take himself in hand; he was too entranced with the possibility that Belle could make him come with her words. The pedantic part of his mind pointed out that the visuals of Belle approaching orgasm, and the fact the means to bring her there lay in his hands were playing a part as well, but he wanted to hear her talk.

“Keep going Belle, please?”

She opened her lust blown eyes and nodded; “It’s buzzing right against my g-spot. Teasing me like you do when you want to make it last. I don’t want to last Rum, I want to come.”

He almost dropped the remote in his haste to turn up the intensity. Belle gripped the table, and threw her head back a breathless moan torn from her throat. The peaks of her nipples were standing proud against the fabric of her borrowed shirt, a deep blush colouring her skin. Rum whimpered, he had never seen her from a distance that allowed him to take in all the minute details of her bliss.

“Oh Belle, sweetheart, you are so beautiful, I love you so much.”

She tipped over the edge with a shudder that ran from her head to her toes. Rum’s babble of sweet words stuttered as he hips jerked up and he spilled himself untouched. Belle made a little yelping sound and his clumsy fingers fumbled to switch off the Love Egg. She sagged in her seat with a deeply contented sigh. 

“Rum? Did you … did you finish?”

He gave a breathless chuckle and failed to find his voice, so he answered her with a nod and a dopey grin. 

“The packaging wasn’t lying when it claimed this would be fun for both of us.”


End file.
